Komulin 7845
by Synmelya
Summary: Un Komulin. Un Oiseau. Un lapin. Kanda/Lavi, fiction complètement débile.
1. Komulin7845

Ploupidoum ! Hinhinhin, me voilà, Synmelya, pour une fiction ultra-pas-sérieuse mettant en scène (encore) mon couple préféré (à savoir Kanda/Lavi).

Malheureusement (ou pas) tout -Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, mais je me permets tout de même de jouer avec le zozio de Kanda…

Que dire…Je ne prévois pas de lemon (pas que j'aime pas *perverse* mais en écrire serait un honte au lemon, je suis nulle)

Euh, si vous aimez les mélodrames suivis de la mort de Kanda dans les pleurs et la souffrance…Ceci n'est pas fait pour vous. C'est juste un gros pétage de plombs de ma part, c'est n'importe quoi (je prévois tout de même, si je fais un deuxième chapitre, de le faire un peu plus sérieux, mais JAMAIS je ne pourrais faire mourir Kanda…)

* * *

Il était environ 15 heures, ce jour-là, à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Le silence régnait, les couloirs étaient calmes. Calme éphémère puisque la tranquillité de la Citadelle fut troublé par un cri strident et suraigu, empli de haine, d'envie de meurtre et de folie :

« -Laviiiiiii, reviens ici tout de suite !! Tu vas subir la colère de Komulin 7845 pour avoir osé approcher MA Lenalee !

-N…Nii-san ! Arrête ! Il m'a juste fait un signe de la main !

-Lenalee, regarde cet œil pervers ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer les atrocités auxquelles il pensait !

-Grand Intendant, calmez-vous et retournez au travail. »

A ce moment précis, une aura de haine apparut tout autour de Komui. Pendant que sa sœur protestait, l'obsédé (Nda :Lavi) en avait profité pour filer.

« LAVIIIIIII, tu vas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

-N…Nii-san ! »

…..

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Lavi courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il haletait, une douleur lancinante lui tiraillait la poitrine, mais tant pis, il continuait, sachant pertinemment qu'il était poursuivi par un Intendant fou et par sa Machine de Guerre (avec majuscules, siouplaît).

Quand il y repensait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était fourré dans ce pétrin. Il se rappelait avoir aperçu Lenalee dans un couloir, et lui avait fait un signe de la main, dans l'espoir de se renseigner sur l'état du jeune Allen Walker (en effet, le jeune Destructeur du Temps aurait fait une intoxication alimentaire après que Komui –toujours lui décidément- ait décidé de « bidouiller » la cuisine de Jerry pour la rendre encore meilleure – bien que ce soit inutile- et quand on connaît la quantité de nourriture qu'est capable d'ingérer Allen…BAM, direct dans les pommes). En bref, l'apprenti Bookman avait donc salué la miss (geste totalement anodin), mais, pour son plus grand malheur (et bonheur de l'auteur qui s'amuse écrire des conneries), un certain grand-frère passait justement par là, essayant visiblement d'échapper à la quantité impressionnante de travail qui l'attendait. La réaction fut immédiate, et la suite, on la connaît…

Lavi tourna donc dans un couloir, et aperçut une porte. Sans se préoccuper de la pièce à laquelle elle menait, il entra et referma derrière lui, espérant (vainement) qu'une machine aussi imposante que Komulin 7845 ne pourrait démolir une vulgaire porte en bois.

Le jeune roux perçut alors le son de l'eau qui coule, venant de derrière une petite porte. Génial. Apparemment, il se retrouvait dans la chambre de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche.

Alors, Lavi examina la pièce, et son cœur faillit forcer le barrage de ses lèvres pour se retrouver au sol (jolie perspective, n'est-ce-pas ?)

La chambre était minuscule, meublée seulement d'un lit et d'une petite table sur laquelle trônait un sablier abritant une fleur de lotus. Ce n'étaient pas la taille de la pièce, le lit ou le lotus qui donnaient à Lavi l'envie de sortir pour se jeter sur Komulin (et donc, se suicider). C'était la vitre brisée, et l'obscurité de la pièce, qui faisaient comprendre au visiteur que ça ne pouvait qu'être la chambre de…Kanda (qui, rappelons-le, pour le fantasme, est à ce moment précis nu dans la pièce d'à côté).

Un sabre posé sur le lit confirma la théorie de Lavi. Il déglutit alors difficilement, s'imaginant que le sabre en question se retrouverait bientôt planté dans son estomac, laissant sortir ses boyaux et ses organes sous le regard sadique d'un Japonais à moitié (on imagine qu'il s'habillera, tout de même) à poil (là encore, jolie perspective).

Le roux sortit de ses pensées funèbres lorsqu'une sorte d'explosion retentit derrière lui, suivit d'une sorte de gros coup, et sans que l'archiviste ne comprenne rien, il se retrouva propulsé dans la pièce d'à côté, la chambre du brun à moitié détruite.

Donc, Komulin avait –apparemment- détruit tout sur son passage, et avait continué son chemin sans se douter qu'il venait presque d'assommer sa cible. Cible qui releva difficilement la tête pour se retrouver face… au (gros) oiseau de Kanda. L'intrus devint alors aussi rouge que sa tignasse de feu, et releva un peu plus la tête, pour observer le regard meurtrier du propriétaire dudit oiseau.

« -Y…Yû-chaaaan ! Ca alors, je suis content de te voir ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

Le Japonais souffla des narines comme un taureau en arène prèt à se jeter avec fureur sur le drapeau rouge.

« -CE QUE JE FAIS ICI ? T'ES DANS MA CHAMBRE, ABRUTI ! DEGAGE ! »

Oui, apparemment, les mots « Kanda » et « pudeur » ne s'accordaient pas, puisque le fait d'être complètement nu devant Lavi ne le dérangeait visiblement pas plus que ça.

« -Mais Yû-chan ! C'est parce qu'il y'a un Ko… »

Le jeune Bookman n'eut pas finit sa phrase que des pas métalliques et lourds se firent entendre, suivit d'un cri qui faisait à peu près « Laviii, mon lapin, où te caches-tu ? Montre-toiii…POUR QUE JE PUISSES T'ASSASSINEEEER »

Kanda n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Ne prenant toujours pas la peine de s'habiller (au moins, vous aurez appris dans cette fic' que Kanda est un exhibitionniste), il attrapa Mugen et sortit de ce qu'il restait de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le Monstre (à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si le « Monstre » est Komui ou Komulin)

Imaginez la scène, un peu : Un Komui Lee en proie à une folie encore jamais connue chez lui, est en train de saccager la tour à l'aide de son précieux Komulin 7845. Ledit Komui Lee est poursuivi par toute la Section Scientifique, partagée entre la panique et l'envie de meurtre. Les exorcistes et traqueurs avaient abandonné leurs occupations diverses pour se diriger vers la zone d'où provenaient les cris, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Surgit un Kanda à poil, tranchant la machine d'un coup de Mugen bien placé, laissant s'écrouler lamentablement la machine sur le sol carrelé, dans un « BOUM » retentissant.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les scientifiques ligotèrent le taré de service (à savoir, Komui, qui était présentement au bord du suicide suite à la destruction de sa 7845ème Merveille-que lui seul considérait ainsi) et lui administrèrent une bonne dose d'antidépresseurs. Les exorcistes et trouveurs étaient, suivant le bord auquel ils appartenaient, en train d'observer la carcasse du Monstre (cette fois-ci, on parle de Komulin) ou l'oiseau toujours à découvert du héros de la situation.

Héros qui, dans un soupir exaspéré, replaça son sabre dans son fourreau et retourna dans ce qu'il lui restait de chambre, pour s'habiller sans doute, sans écouter les lamentations d'un Intendant au cœur brisé :

« KOMULIIIIIN, non, ne meurs pas je t'en supplie, NE ME QUITTEUUUH PAAAS (à ce moment-là, Allen, subitement guéri, s'était mis à entonner la chanson) »

Puis, le malheureux se mit à se rouler par terre (autant qu'il le pouvait, car ligoté comme un saucisson à l'ail) en hurlant :

« KANDA-KUN TU ES MECHAAAANT ! MECHANT! MECHANT ! MECHANT ! MECHANT ! MECHANT ! MECHANT ! Beuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! KOMULIIIIN! »

Pauvres scientifiques. Et pauvre Lenalee.

.....

Lavi, lui, n'avait pas bougé depuis son face-à-face avec l'instrument du japonais, et il était toujours aussi rouge qu'avant. Apparemment, cette vue l'avait bouleversé et il avait semblé s'imaginer faire beaucoup de choses avec ledit instrument. Malheureusement, son rêve fut brisé lorsqu'il fut chassé d'un coup de pied dans le postérieur de la chambre du Japonais (toujours à poil).

Et le calme revint à la Congrégation, mais pas dans la tête de Lavi, qui pensait de plus en plus au viol, mais qui avait enfin compris pourquoi il aimait tant taquiner l'exorciste brun (car oui, un peu de sérieux des fois ne fait pas de mal)

* * *

*se prend une tomate en pleine tronche* Ben quoi ? J'avais prévenu, c'est un gros délire sur Komulin

Je pense à faire une suite, parce que bon, c'est mieux de voir les persos en pleine action…Ou plutôt, en train de se déclarer follement leur amour dans un baiser passionné (*du calme, ma grande, on a dit pas de lemon, résiste résiste résiste résiste !)

Merci d'avoir lu (si vous êtes là, vous devriez avoir lu…non ?) et à la prochaineuuh !! *pense à arrêter les smarties*

Au fait, n'hésitez pas à me dire que je suis géniale (hum…) ou complètement folle, je suis ouverte à toute critique ^^


	2. Mission secrète

Plop Plop ! Ben, voilà, un deuxième chapitre, vous constaterez qu'il est aussi sérieux (ou presque) que le premier et que je m'éclate à débiter des conneries. Vous verrez aussi que je suis obligée de faire un troisième chapitre (ou alors c'est que je suis VRAIMENT sadique)

Que dire, -Man ne m'appartient toujours pas. Heureusement, parce que sinon ce serait un joyeux bordel.

Ah, oui ! Merci pour les (ou plutôt, la xD) review que j'ai reçue. Ca me fait plaisir, au moins on sait qu'il y a au moins une personne qui accepte de lire une fic' aussi…morbide u_u

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l' « Incident Komulin7845 » et tout semblait être revenu à la « normale » à la Congrégation, à une exception près : Désormais, le Commandant Reever prenait soin de toujours enfermer l'Intendant à double-tour lorsque celui-ci était censé travailler. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'empêchait pas Komui Lee de travailler à la concoction de potions diverses ainsi qu'à la fabrication de robots en tous genres, à défaut de travailler tout court. Cependant, depuis la veille, il semblait étrangement agité (enfin, plus que d'habitude) et les scientifiques craignaient un nouvel incident. Néanmoins, peu de gens avaient compris la nature de son excitation passagère.

Mais laissons la Section Scientifique être torturée par l'Intendant, et dirigeons nous vers la (nouvelle, forcément) chambre du _**sympathique**_ et _**amical**_ Yû Kanda.

L'exorciste sortait de sa chambre, après une douche bien méritée (OUI, l'auteur de cette fic' fait une fixette sur Kanda sous la douche, ça vous dérange peut-être ?), et fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de retourner sous l'eau lorsqu'il aperçut un rouquin borgne faire de grands signes en courant dans sa direction, accompagnés d'un grand sourire. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé voir Pousse de Soja. Mais non. C'était bien vers lui que Lavi se dirigeait, et Kanda se prépara déjà à dégainer Mugen.

« -Bonjour Yû-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La première réponse qu'il obtint fut une lame tranchante et glacée appuyé contre sa gorge, suivie d'une aura inquiétante autour de son interlocuteur qui lui lança une phrase qu'il répétait souvent.

«- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, stupide lapin !

-Du calme ! Ne sois pas si violent ! Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais

-La ferme »

Lavi prit un air faussement vexé, puis décida de se comporter comme un psychologue, sachant que ses paroles énerveraient le brun (de toute façon, il a l'habitude)

«- Yû…Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude…Allez ! Je t'écoute, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Kanda hésita alors longuement, entre découper ce stupide lapin en tranches et le donner à Jerry qui le cuisinerait pour Môyashi, ou bien contenir sa colère et lui faire part de la menace qui planait dangereusement au dessus de leurs petites têtes toutes mignonnes, innocentes et remplies de souvenirs joyeux. Considérant que le deuxième choix était moins amusant, mais plus judicieux, il opta pour celui-ci.

« -Je crois que ce taré de Komui nous prépare encore un truc louche…

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça, **Yû** ? »

_"Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper."_

« -On est le 19 février…

-Oui, ça je sais, merci, mais Komui nous a déjà offert son Komulin 7844, édition Saint-Valentin, il y a cinq jours, Yû. »

L'entente de son prénom et la stupidité de Lavi commençaient à sérieusement taper sur le système du Japonais, qui approcha une fois de plus Mugen de sa gorge, encore plus dangereusement qu'auparavant.

« Abruti ! Sais-tu quel jour on est demain ?

-Bah oui ! Le 20 ! » (avec le grand sourire du mec fier de sa découverte)

BANG ! Coup de poing du Japonais (il aurait bien voulu le trancher, mais bon, on manquait déjà d'exorcistes…)

« -Imbécile ! A croire que je sais plus de chose que toi ! Toi qui es Bookman, tu devrais savoir ce qui se passe le 20 février et qui concerne la sœur de ce malade mental ! »

Lavi chercha alors dans son cerveau, et une petite lumière s'alluma à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

« Mais ouiiiii, bien sûr ! C'est l'anniversaire de Lenalee-chan ! Il faut que je lui trouve un cadeau…Que lui offres-tu, Yû ?

-Un lapin empaillé.

-Géniaaaaaal ! (apparemment, il n'a pas compris), moi, je pense que je vais lui acheter un petit maillot de bain, quand nous irons à la plage cet été, et puis… »

BANG ! Nouveau coup de poing de la part de Kanda.

« T'es bête* ou tu le fais exprès ? Je te signale que Komui, avec son cerveau détraqué, est CERTAINEMENT en train de concevoir un 7846ème Komulin pour éviter à quiconque souhaitera son aniversaire à sa sœur de façon trop joyeuse et enthousiaste, de revoir le jour se lever ! C'est bon, ça monte au cerveau où faut que j'te fasse un dessin ?

-Oooh, Yû-chan ! Ce que tu es intelligent !

- La ferme, abruti. Il faut trouver Komui, le ligoter, le séquestrer, (_le violer?)_, l'égorger et le dépecer pour qu'il ne détruise plus jamais la tour. »

Lavi déglutit en voyant le sourire sadique collé aux lèvres du Japonais. Parfois, il lui faisait vraiment peur (oui, parce que Lavi n'a pas peur du sabre de Kanda, toujours contre sa gorge)

Donc, les deux exorcistes montèrent un plan d'attaque consistant à s'infiltrer dans la réserve de potions, d'outils et de matériel de construction de l'Intendant. Problème : l'Intendant (Waouh) qu'il fallait éloigner. Lavi entra donc dans le bureau de Komui en courant, faisant mine d'être essoufflé. Il trouva un Komui somnolant vers lequel il se dirigea à toute vitesse en criant.

« -Komui ! Allen est en train de violer Lenalee devant la cafet ' !"

L'Intendant leva la tête d'un geste brusque, laissant tomber son bêret, sa tasse de café ainsi que quelques dossiers. Il sortit en courant comme un dératé, s'arrachant les cheveux et poussant son habituel cri de douleur et de souffrance morale « LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ».

Lavi s'écroula de rire, avant d'être stoppé dans son élan par un coup de pied.

« -C'est pas le moment de se marrer, abruti !

-Pour toi, ce n'est jamais le moment de rire, Yû-chan !

-Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? »

Refroidi par le regard haineux que lui lançait Kanda, Lavi se tut, la perspective de la mort ne le réjouissant pas tant que ça.

Les deux exorcistes se dirigèrent donc vers une petite porte, entrèrent dans une salle pleine d'étagères qui ressemblait plus à un placard et se mirent à fouiller.

XXX

De son côté, le commandant Reever marchait d'un pas anxieux dans les couloirs de la Citadelle. Anxieux, car il avait dû régler une petite affaire, et qu'il avait dû confier la charge de son supérieur à ses subordonnés, et il craignait que Komui se soit enfui, bien qui l'ait enfermé (en ayant laissé la clé, pour ceux qui penseraient que Lavi a démoli la porte). Ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux scientifiques, loin de là, mais Komui pouvait se révéler être une vraie plaie, et il fallait un sacré mental pour le supporter et le maîtriser.

Son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte du bureau le moins bien rangé du pays (du monde? non, de l'univers serait plus juste). Il s'aperçut alors que la clef n'était plus sur la porte et que celle-ci n'était pas vérouillée. Bordel, il s'était enfui ! Le commandant s'approcha de la porte et perçut quelques bruits (rien de pervers, ne vous imaginez rien). Soulagé, il se contenta de refermer la porte à clef, en gardant celle-ci avec lui cependant.

XXX

A ce moment, nos deux exorcistes étaient toujours en train de chercher dans les différentes étagères. C'est alors que Lavi posa une question des plus pertinentes.

« Yû, qu'est-ce-qu'on cherche, au juste ? Y'a que des potions ici…

-On cherche n'importe quoi qui pourrait empêcher l'autre taré de finir sa machine !

-Ah…Bah, y'a ce truc là, un genre de circuit électrique, y'a écrit « Intelligence Artificielle de Komulin » (j'ai un peu peur de savoir à partir de quoi c'est fait)

-C'est bon, ça suffira, on s'en va. »

Associant le geste à la parole, Kanda sortit de la « réserve d'objets potentiellement dangereux » et poussa la porte du bureau de Komui…qui ne s'ouvrit pas.

« -Merde » (vive les répliques constructives)

* * *

*Pour des raisons de respects de Rating, je ne peux délibérément rapporter les véritables propos colportés par Kanda. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Mwahahahaha, j'm'amuse, j'm'amuse (j'aime beaaaaauuuucoup faire passer Lavi pour un attardé mental, mais ça on avait compris). Enfermés, tous les deux…Mwahahahaha. J'voulais faire un truc sérieux moi, mais j'crois que c'est loupé encore une fois… (je voulais aussi me limiter à deux chapitres. Ca aussi, c'est loupé.)

N'hésitez pas non plus à me faire part de vos critiques. Je ne vous mordrai pas si vous me suggérez de me faire interner ;)


	3. Enfermés

Youhouuuu, voici un nouveau chapitre (qui contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, est vraiment…pourri)

Nan, vraiment, j'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu pondre un truc aussi nul, et niais (enfin, une réplique de Lavi surtout). J'aurais bien fait un lemon, mais ça aurait ENCORE PLUS pourri le chapitre.

Sinon, ça ressemble à une fin (bah voui, c'est court), mais j'ai tout de même un p'tit délire en guise d'épilogue de prévu.

Ah, et je voulais répondre à la review de **Mikuru** : Je ne crois pas que ton cas soit grave, parce que si on a les styles de délires débiles, bah ça veut dire que tu n'es pas la seule folle sur Terre huhu.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements/avis/conseils. Ca me fait plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre pourri, si le cœur vous en dit (bon, d'un certain côté, ça peut être intéressant, m'enfin…)

Let's gooo !

* * *

« Yû-chan, que se passe-t-il ?

-On est enfermés.

-Bah, un coup de sabre et tu nous règles ça ! »

Lavi joignit un clin d'œil à sa réplique, mais Kanda ne répondit pas. Celui-ci le toisa avec une expression mi-agacée, mi -« j'te-prends-pour-un-débile », et le roux s'attarda sur la ceinture du Japonais (là encore, rien de pervers), et il comprit. Mugen n'y était pas.

« Yû ! Tu as toujours ton Innocence sur toi, normalement !

-Elle est restée à l'extérieur du labo. Ils n'ont pas voulu que j'entre avec. Trop dangereux, soi-disant»

Vu son expression de colère (son expression habituelle, quoi), l'archiviste en déduit que cette situation l'énervait au plus haut point. Lavi ne comprenait pas pourquoi, vu qu'il se sentait dans son élément, le bureau de Komui ressemblant à sa chambre.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, Yû-chan ! Les scientifiques vont nous sortir de là !

-Pas si sûr… »

Oui, car Kanda avait collé son oreille à la porte, et avait vaguement capté ce qui se passait de l'autre côté…

XXX

Le commandant Reever était content. Il était parvenu à garder le fauve en cage (traduction : il était parvenu à garder Komui dans son bureau).

« Johnny !

-Oui, commandant ?

-Félicitations, vous avez fait du bon travail ! L'Intendant n'a pas bougé de son bureau ! »

Tout à coup, Johnny blêmit.

« Bah…euh…c'est-à-dire, on voulait vous en parler, justement…

-Qu'y-a-t'il ?

-L'Intendant est soudainement sorti de son bureau –on ne sait pas comment – en criant qu'Allen violait Lenalee et qu'il allait le livrer au Comte Millénaire... »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Reever de blêmir. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les tortures que Komui devait faire subir à ce pauvre Allen. Il se mit alors à hurler.

« ALERTE **NOIRE **! L'INTENDANT S'EST ENFUI, NOUS CRAIGNONS POUR LA VIE DU JEUNE WALKER !

Le résultat fut que toute la section scientifique se stoppa net dans son activité. Tout le monde devint plus blanc que les cheveux de la future victime de l'Intendant.

Puis, ce fut la panique. Tous les scientifiques sortirent en courant et hurlant dans l'espoir d'empêcher Komui de faire un massacre.

XXX

Kanda avait donc tout entendu, et il commença à s'énerver tout seul dans son coin, pendant que Lavi tambourinait sur la porte dans l'espoir de la démolir, ou de se faire entendre (parce que lui non plus n'avait pas son Innocence). Efforts vains, mais, il faut l'avouer, plus louables que ceux du Japonais, qui consistaient à se retenir d'étrangler la personne la plus proche de lui, à savoir le roux.

« OUVREEEEZ-NOUUUUUUUS »

BANG ! Encore un coup de poing de Kanda (à croire qu'il était boxeur dans une vie antérieure).

« -Ferme-là, tu me casses les oreilles. Ils sont partis.

-En gros, on doit attendre qu'ils reviennent ? »

Kanda soupira. Décidément, le jeune Bookman était vraiment long à la détente. Ou alors, il le faisait exprès.

« -Okay, Yû-chan ! On va pouvoir discuter ! »

Lavi commença donc à parler, parler, parler de sujets plus intéressants les uns que les autres, depuis le dentifrice de Krory jusqu'au shampooing de Bookman. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que son vis-à-vis ne pensait plus qu'au meurtre.

« -…je me demande d'ailleurs quelle marque il utlise…

-LA FERME, tu me saoules !

-Ok, ok. Dis-moi, Yû, tu te souviens, l'autre jour ?

-…

-Quand j'ai été poussé dans ta chambre par Komulin »

Le sourire de Lavi s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il ressassait ces évènements, tandis que l'envie de meurtre de Kanda croissait de plus en plus également.

« -Hm »

Si Kanda n'avait pas été gêné sur le coup, l'idée de s'être retrouvé nu devant toute la Congrégation, et plus particulièrement devant Lavi, ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, et inspirait en lui un sentiment de honte-ce que le Japonais ne supportait pas.

« -Eh ben, en fait, t'es super bien foutu, tu sais ? Et puis, je suis content de savoir que tu es vraiment un homme !

-Je ne savais pas que les Bookmen étaient si portés sur le suicide…

-En fait, non, ça aurait été mieux que tu sois une fille… »

Lavi avait dit ça pensivement, il avait l'air de réfléchir (pour une fois). Kanda, lui, n'en revenait pas des propos du jeune garçon, et s'il avait eu Mugen sous la main, le roux ne serait déjà plus qu'un tas de chair sanguinolent.

« -Tu as dit QUOI ? »

Lebrun avait poussé Lavi contre le mur et lui faisait face, l'air plus furieux que Komui quelques jours auparavant. Le rouquin esquissa un sourire amusé, pensant que c'était le « meilleur moment ».

« Je disais parce que si tu avais été une fille, ça aurait voulu dire que je suis hétéro » (QUOI ? LAVI, homophobe ?? okay, j'arrête)

Kanda resta interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, et les mots de son interlocuteur l'avaient plus que surpris. Celui-ci, profitant de la stupeur du brun, se jeta sur ses lèvres avec passion.

Le Japonais écarquilla encore plus ses yeux d'un saphir magnifique. Il comprenait encore moins, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la raison des actes de Lavi qui lui échappait. Non, il ne comprenait pas pour quoi lui ne pouvait pas repousser le Bookman. Ou plutôt, pourquoi il ne _voulait_ pas le repousser.

Kanda, toujours sous le choc, entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, et Lavi en profita pour y fourrer sa langue. Kanda s'enflammait. Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas de colère, mais de passion.

Pris dans le feu de l'action, il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Lavi et caressa son torse musclé. Celui-ci, ravi de ne pas avoir été repoussé, détacha les longs cheveux du brun et lâcha ses lèvres pour passer dans son cou, où il déposa de multiples petits baisers. Le Japonais ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir, et retira vite fait son haut au roux.

Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

« -Je t'aime, Yû-chan… »

En temps ordinaire, Kanda aurait tué Lavi pour lui avoir dit ça. Alors pourquoi avait-il si chaud, tout à coup ?

« -Moi aussi »

Ca lui avait échappé. Il écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois, surpris lui-même par ses propres paroles. L'archiviste aussi était surpris, et il le fut encore lorsqu'il sentit l'érection grandissante de Japonais (comme si lui était resté indifférent), mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, et d'enlever la ceinture de son amant.

XXX

_*prend un malin plaisir à couper au meilleur moment, parce qu'elle sait pas faire un lemon*_

Pendant ce temps, toute la Scientifique avait accouru vers le lieu du « drame » (il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver Komui. Ils n'avaient qu'à se rapprocher des cris de souffrance émis par Allen). La scène à laquelle ils assistèrent alors les laissa sans voix : Komui, fou de rage, s'évertuait à claquer, reclaquer et rereclaquer contre le mur la tête du pauvre Allen, dont les cheveux normalement immaculés s'étaient teintés de rouge foncé, et l'exorciste semblait s'être évanouit. Lenalee, impuissante, tentait désespérément de raisonner son frère, et accessoirement de l'empêcher de tuer Allen qui, finalement, n'avait rien fait de mal.

Le commandant Reever, qui ne comprenait pas ce que le jeunot avait pu faire pour s'attirer la fureur de Komui, se jeta sur son supérieur qui ne lâcha tout de même pas prise, et continua de saigner sa cible contre le mur sans se préoccuper du commandant. Les autres scientifiques arrivèrent à la rescousse, et finalement, au prix de grands efforts, ils parvinrent à extirper des mains du taré de service le jeune symbiotique, qui fut envoyé d'urgence à l'infirmerie (alors qu'il en était sorti quelques jours plus tôt, toujours à cause du grand-frère ultra-possessif). Les scientifiques, comme ils l'avaient fait deux jours plus tôt, ligotèrent l'Intendant qui mordait, jurait, griffait et pleurait de rage, en hurlant le nom de sa sœur et proférant des menaces de mort à l'encontre du jeune Walker.

Trois scientifiques se dévouèrent pour porter l'Intendant jusqu'à son bureau (apparemment, ils étaient soit idiots, soit inconscients, soit suicidaires).

Tout le reste de la Section Scientifique s'approcha du bureau de l'Intendant, soulevant en l'air un Komui saucissonné, et qui visiblement ne s'était pas calmé.

Reever sortit de sa poche la clef du bureau, l'introduit dans la serrure, la fit tourner lentement, attendit le « Clic » habituel et ouvrit la porte.

« Maintenant, Intendant, remettez-vous au tra… »

Et là, tous furent confrontés à un spectacle tellement choquant et imprévisible qu'ils en lâchèrent leur paquet.

« …vail. »

En effet, ils trouvèrent un Kanda et un Lavi en boxer, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, et apparemment à deux doigts de faire l'amour sur le sol couvert de papier du bureau de l'Intendant.

« -Allez tous vous faire foutre »

Visiblement, même dans les bras de son cher et tendre, Kanda était toujours aussi charmant et poli. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger non plus de faire des choses pas vraiment catholiques dans le bureau d'un Grand Intendant maintenant mort de rire.

Tout de même, les joues de Lavi rosirent et il sortit dudit bureau en bafouillant des excuses, bientôt suivi de Kanda, qui se contenta de soupirer et pester contre les scientifiques.

Depuis ce jour, Reever pensa toujours à frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau de l'Intendant, bien que Kanda et Lavi n'y fussent plus, trouvant plus confortable la chambre du Japonais.

* * *

Hum ? C'est nul ? Oui, je sais, j'avais prévenu. De toute façon, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu faire mieux (j'avais plus d'inspiration après, u_u)

N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à m'insulter/engueuler/menacer, 'fin tout ce que vous voudrez.

Bye all !


	4. Epilogue

Yohoo! J'avais bien dit que j'allais mettre un épilogue! Un épilogue qui sert à rien, oui, mais bon, c'est une grosse déconnade (et j'me suis éclatée en imaginant tout ça)

Merci merci pour vos reviews, j'en ai eu peu mais la qualité vaut plus que la quantité =)

* * *

Le soleil brillait, sur la Congrégation, ce matin-là, même s'il était tôt et que la température restait fraiche. Les rayons de l'astre filtraient par la fenêtre d'une chambre sobre et réveillèrent un roux qui dormait jusque là paisiblement dans les bras de son amant.

Il se releva en position assise, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le brun à côté de lui, qui se releva lui aussi, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux détachés tombant sur ses épaules.

« -Bonjour, Yû-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

-La ferme.

-Décidément, tu n'es vraiment pas du matin !

-La ferme, j'te dis !

-Yû, tu pourrais être gentil avec moi, surtout après la nuit qu'on vient de passer ! »

Lavi espérait faire fondre Kanda avec son sourire éclatant et son clin d'œil malicieux. Mais non, à la place, il se prit un coup de poing.

« Yû ! Tu es vraiment méchant !

-LA FERME ! J'essaye de réfléchir.

-Qu'y-a-t'il, Yû ?

-J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Le Japonais noua sa longue chevelure d'ébène en une queue de cheval austère, espérant rendre sa vue plus claire, et peut-être ses idées par la même occasion.

« -Quel jour sommes-nous, Lavi ?

-Euh, le 20, pourquoi ? »

Tous deux se toisèrent pendant un long moment, et leurs visages prirent soudain une teinte blafarde.(z'avez pas oublié l'anniversaire de Lenalee tout de même?)

Leur inquiétude fut confirmée lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand bruit, suivit d'un rire diabolique et d'un commandant criant « Intendant, revenez ici tout de suite ! ». Il avait remit ça. Quand diable les scientifiques allaient-ils l'interner pour de bon ?

Kanda saisit son sabre dans un soupir de lassitude. Komulin serait juste détruit pour la 7846ème fois. Il prit tout de même le temps de s'habiller, estimant que cette affaire n'était pas urgente, surtout que le premier endroit où se dirigerait Komulin serait l'infirmerie, histoire de se débarrasser d'Allen Walker une bonne fois pour toute. (ça le déprimerait de sauver Allen)

Et c'est ainsi que le troisième Komulin de la semaine fut anéanti, enterré avec tous ses prédécesseurs dans un cimetière spécialement aménagé, et la dose d'antidépresseur de Komui fut triplée (on l'éloigna notamment de tout objet potentiellement coupant ou dangereux, ce serait dommage qu'il ne se suicide de désespoir).

XXX

Mais, délaissons ce pauvre Intendant dépressif et allons faire un tour à l'infirmerie. En effet, nous n'avons pas beaucoup vu le jeune Walker dans cette fiction, et même blessé, il reste un personnage important.

L'adolescent mal en point gisait donc dans son lit comme une larve paraplégique. Il ne dormait pas mais était semi-inconscient, et mettait au point ses projets de meurtre. Il avait appris -on ne sait comment- pourquoi l'Intendant avait failli lui faire la peau et comptait bien se venger de Lavi. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le tuerait. Peut-être énerverait-il Kanda et s'éclipserait-il, espérant que le Japonais ne calme ses nerfs sur cet imbécile (parce que personne n'avait mis Allen au courant sur le nouveau couple de l'Ordre).

Perdu dans ses plans plus affreux et sadiques les uns des autres, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence d'autres êtres vivants que lorsqu'il entendit sa future victime parler d'un ton enjoué.

« -Allez, Yû, viens voir Allen avec moi !

-Hors. De. Question.

-Yû-chan, s'il-te-plaîîît ! »

Les yeux de cocker du rouquin n'attendrirent par le moins du monde son amant, qui se contenta de sortir en grognant et marmonnant « 't'attends dehors ».

Lavi reporta donc son attention sur Allen.

« -Alors, Allen, qu'est-ce-que t'as fait à Komui pour qu'il essaye de transformer en pizza ?

-La…vi…

-Allen, tu m'as reconnu ! Vas-y Allen, crie-moi ton amour ! »

On entendit un vague « Tch' » de l'autre côté de la porte, puis Allen se releva brusquement, les yeux injectés de sang, un air diabolique affiché sur le visage. Il saisit son « ami » au cou et l'étrangla de toutes ses forces en le secouant comme s'il espérait en voir tomber des noix de coco.

« LAVIIII ! TU VAS MOURIIIIIR !

-Eurg…Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…Arg !

-JEEEE VAIS T'ASSASSINEEEEEEER !

-Euuuurg ! YÛ ! AIDE-MOI »

Pour une fois, Kanda sembla avoir pitié du roux, ou alors trouvait-il que ce serait dommage de perdre un si bon partenaire au lit…Quoiqu'il en soit, on entendit « BANG ! BANG ! ». Un coup sur la tête d'Allen, l'autre (moins fort, mais un coup quand même) sur la tête de son amant.

« YÛUUUUUUUUU, mais t'es malaaaaaaaade, pourquoi tu m'as frappé !

-Lui, je l'ai frappé pour avoir tenté de t'assassiner, toi, je t'ai frappé pour tes idées débiles et tes conneries» (vous verrez jamais plus Kanda faire une phrase aussi longue, profitez)

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs s'était finalement calmé, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanda l'avait empêché d'assassiner ce stupide lapin. D'ailleurs, il trouvait que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur de haine continuelle dans ses yeux, ses sourcils n'étaient plus constamment froncés, même s'il conservait son air froid et impassible.

Il constata aussi que Lavi était différent. Ou plutôt, sa façon de marcher était différente. On aurait dit qu'il avait du mal à s'assoir…

Puis il vit le regard que s'échangèrent ses deux compagnons. Et enfin il comprit. Vint à lui une vision qui le traumatisa à tel point qu'il en tomba dans le coma, après avoir rougi comme une pivoine

Lavi observa l'adolescent inanimé avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, avant d'éclater de rire, et même Kanda ne put réprimer un sourire (sûrement s'est-il imaginé la possibilité qu'Allen ne se réveille jamais)

Malheureusement pour le Japonais, le jeunot se réveilla trois jours plus tard, et tout redevint comme avant à l'Ordre Noir. Enfin, presque, car maintenant, Bookman se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre chaque nuit, contrairement à un Japonais bien plus sexy que le vieux panda…

XXX

_10 jours plus tard_

Komui Lee était assit dans son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton, le front plissé, les yeux clos. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. De temps à autre, on pouvait le voir gribouiller quelques mots sur l'une des innombrables feuilles en papier qui décoraient la pièce.

En vérité, l'Intendant réfléchissait à deux choses distinctes. Premièrement, il cherchait de nouvelles modifications à apporter à son projet « Komulin 7847 » pour le rendre encore plus résistant. Il avait pensé au bazooka, au tank, ou à la machine-à-lancer-des-soba (pour distraire Kanda).

Ensuite, il songeait à la prochaine mission d'Allen Walker. Il savait déjà qu'il l'enverrait seul, il se demandait juste quel endroit serait le plus dangereux (dans l'espoir qu'il ne revienne pas).

Il pensait aussi à tout un tas d'autres choses : Installer des caméras sur les vêtements et dans la chambre de Lenalee pour la surveiller, par exemple – avec un peu de chance, il l'apercevrait sou la douch…Hum, bref, L'intendant imaginait mille et un stratagèmes démoniaques pour protéger sa chère sœur de tous les pervers et malotrus ayant élu domicile à la Citadelle.

Komui semblait très concentré. Si Kanda avait dansé la macarena sur son bureau, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué.

XXX

Les rumeurs circulaient vite à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, c'était un fait avéré. Tout le monde était donc au courant de la relation entre Lavi et Kanda. Allen, dès son réveil, avait couru le dire à Jerry, qui, bien évidemment, ne manquait pas de le répéter à tous ceux qui lui commandaient à manger (en gros, tout la Citadelle). Le seul à rester dans l'ignorance était le vieux Bookman, et il était difficile de l'empêcher de découvrir le pot aux roses. Tout de même, Allen avait beau se réjouir de la vengeance atroce infligée à Lavi (genre, tout le monde leur sourit en les voyant ensemble. Gore, hein ?), il n'était pas diabolique au point de faire endurer à Lavi un tel sort (Kung-fu Panda ! FIGHT).

Les deux amoureux était donc assis à la cafétéria, en train de manger, tranquillement (ou plutôt, Lavi qui regardait Kanda manger avec amour, un air niais affiché sur le visage). Ils furent cependant dérangé par Marie, qui semblait visiblement rieur, mais avait également l'air compatissant. On aurait aussi dit qu'il appréhendait la réaction du Japonais.

« -Kanda.

-Quoi ? Je suis en train de manger, tu me déranges.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que le maréchal Tiedoll avait été mis au courant de votre relation. Il arrive bientôt à la Congrégation pour te féliciter. »

Une telle révélation coupa l'appétit de Kanda. Non, pas lui. Pas son maître.

« -Il arrive quand, le fou ?

-Ben, justement… »

Marie se tut. Et c'est alors qu'un cri perçant, effroyable, impitoyable, résonna dans toute la Citadelle.

« YÛ-KUN ! MON FILS ! JE SUIS SI HEUREUX POUR TOI ! »

Le maréchal était déjà là. Il avait lâché sa valise et courait vers son disciple, les bras grands ouverts, les larmes aux yeux. Le mince espoir de fuite de Kanda s'envola.

« MON FILS ! JE SUIS SI HEUREUX !

-Vous vous répétez.

-JE NE SAIS COMMENT EXPRIMER MA JOIE !

-Taisez-vous »

Pendant que le maréchal exprimait toute sa joie et son amour à son élève, Marie ricanait dans son coin, et Lavi arborait une expression indéchiffrable. Il se demandait comment le Japonais avait pu supporter son maître.

« -OH ! MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ? CE ROUQUIN EST-IL BIEN L'ELU DE TON CŒUR, YÛ-KUN !

-Euh…

-DANS MES BRAAAAS ! »

Le jeune Allen Walker, assit au fond de la salle, partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et s'écroula sur le sol. Dans sa chute, il emporta une assiette pleine dont le contenu se déversa sur les cheveux de Lenalee. Et, manque de chance, Komui aperçut toute la scène à travers la porte ouverte de la cafétéria.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri de souffrance. Décidément, Allen reviendrait toujours à l'infirmerie.

Finalement, c'était la routine, à la Congrégation.

* * *

Note : Komui passa également un long séjour à l'infirmerie (il a tenu compagnie à Allen, seuls à deux, à l'infirmerie…uhuhuh), après que sa chère et tendre sœur n'ait détruit Komulin, 7847ème du nom. Overdose d'antidépresseurs.

* * *

Iyaaah, je me suis perdue en gros délire sur la fin, là (j'adore le maréchal Tiedoll lorsqu'il est avec Kanda, j'y peux rien). Au départ, ça devait s'arrêter avant la scène du bureau de Komui, mais 'faut croire que j'sortais pas assez de n'importe quoi. Vous vous direz aussi, la scène du bureau de Komui sert à rien, mais le chapitre en lui-même ne sert à rien, donc bon....

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu (cette fois c'est bien la fin u_u) et pour vos commentaires très sympas!

A bientôt peut-être (si une autre idée chtarbée germe dans mon cerveau complètement atteint)


End file.
